The invention relates to ink supplies for ink jet printers. In particular, the invention relates to a system for coupling ink supplies with foam/filter fluidic interconnects to a tube-based printing system.
Ink jet printers typically comprise a printhead assembly which scans the width of a printing medium such as paper. Each printhead typically has several nozzles through which ink is deposited onto the printing medium. Once the printhead assembly scans a section of the printing medium, the printing medium may be advanced so that another section may be scanned by the printhead assembly. Ink may be supplied to the printhead assembly from an ink reservoir in several ways. These ways can generally be divided into two categories. One category is an on-axis delivery system. In an on-axis delivery system, the ink reservoir is generally integral with the printhead assembly and is carried along with the printhead assembly during the scanning process.
The second category of ink delivery systems is referred to as an off-axis delivery system. In an off-axis delivery system, the ink reservoir is maintained in a stationary position relative to the printer chassis. The printhead assembly may obtain ink from the ink reservoir by taking a xe2x80x9csipxe2x80x9d from the reservoir between scans of the printing medium. In this way, the printhead assembly is capable of holding just enough ink for a few scans of the printing medium. Alternatively, ink may be supplied to the printhead assembly via a tube system. In this way, the printhead assembly has a constant supply of ink provided through a flexible tubing system connecting the printhead assembly to the ink reservoir while the printhead assembly scans the printing medium.
Some ink supplies employ a foam/filter fluidic interconnect between a foam-based ink supply and the printhead assembly. In such a foam-based ink supply, ink is supplied from an ink supply through a foam/filter arrangement into a fluidic interconnect. The fluidic interconnect may comprise an outlet with a rubber septum. The septum is penetrated by a hollow needle which supplies the ink directly to a printhead.
Such an arrangement for a foam-based ink supply, however, does not provide the flexibility of being used in either an on-axis or an off-axis arrangement. Present systems limit the use of a foam-based ink supply to an on-axis supply system. Accordingly, the ink supply must be carried along with the printhead assembly during the printing or scanning process. This arrangement has the additional drawback of requiring a large xe2x80x9cswept volumexe2x80x9d of the printer. In other words, since the ink supply must be carried along with the printhead assembly during the scanning process, a larger printer size is necessitated to accommodate the movement of the ink supply.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system that allows the use of a foam/filter ink supply in either an on-axis or an off-axis arrangement.
One embodiment of the invention provides a fluidic interconnect comprising a tower portion having a chamber therein, the chamber having an opening for interfacing with a foam-based ink supply; and a fluid outlet portion in fluidic communication with the chamber, the fluid outlet portion being adapted to accept a tube for directing the fluid out of the chamber.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the fluidic interconnect may further comprise an external seal around the tower portion for preventing leakage to an external environment.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the external seal may comprise a conical member surrounding the tower portion and a spring adapted to urge the conical member against a foam-based ink supply.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the fluid outlet portion may comprise a hollowed cylindrical extension.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the cylindrical extension may comprise at least one barb formed on an external wall for securing a tube onto the cylindrical extension.
Alternatively, the fluidic interconnect may comprise a ferrule and crimp cap for securing a tube to the cylindrical extension.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the fluidic interconnect may further comprise a tube guide for reducing strain on a tube connected to the fluid outlet portion.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an inkjet ink supply system comprises a foam-based fluid supply; a fluidic interconnect comprising a tower portion having a chamber therein, the chamber having an opening for interfacing with the foam-based fluid supply and receiving a fluid from the foam-based fluid supply, and a fluid outlet portion in fluidic communication with the chamber; and a tube in fluid communication with the fluid outlet portion for directing the fluid to a scanning carriage, the carriage comprising at least one printhead.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the fluidic interconnect and the foam-based fluid supply may be adapted to remain stationary as the scanning carriage scans a print region.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the fluidic interconnect may be mounted to a printer chassis.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tube may be made of a flexible material.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tube may have a first end connected to the fluid outlet portion of the fluidic interconnect and a second end connected to the scanning carriage.
Alternatively, the fluidic interconnect and the foam-based fluid supply may be adapted to move with the scanning carriage.